


Actual Koala Alec Lightwood

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters
Genre: Alec is smooth, Alec you're not a koala, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is injured and clings to Magnus like the needy koala he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Koala Alec Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to PatronusMalec. Inspired by fanart

Magnus thought he would never see the day that Alec would jump into his arms and cling to him like a koala. 

Until he did. 

Jace and Isabelle, along with Clary, had brought an unconscious Alec into his own one night. Admittedly, he was getting very sick and tired of having Shadowhunters show up at his doorstep unannounced but he had no complaints when Alec was involved. When Alec was involved, the unexpected visits were tolerated at best. 

"Oh hello. Back again so soon?" Magnus said rather cheerily. "What's wrong with one of you this time that requires my services? Or are you just anxious to see my gorgeous face again?"

Jace scowled. "Now isn't the time to be cracking jokes, Magnus. Your boyfriend here was attacking by some kind of demon tonight. It got him in the neck. He's been in and out of consciousness the entire way here."

Magnus took a quick glance at Alec before waving a hand at the Shadowhunters. "Alright. Move. The last thing I need is have you get my boyfriend killed under ridiculous circumstances such as a demon attack."

"Right. Because demons are so ridiculous," Clary muttered, thus earning herself a cat eyes glare. 

Magnus hovered a blue flames hand over Alec's neck. Alec never moved. "Odd. I can't sense any poison in him. You're certain he was attacked?"

"You think I like carrying my parabatai around for giggles?" Jace spat. "Yes, I'm certain. He was unconscious when I reached him-"

Suddenly Alec shot up off the couch and grabbed Magnus into a bear hug, clinging to him for dear life. Everyone looked surprised at the sudden change in demeanour but they were nowhere near as surprised as Magnus when Alec's long arms wrapped around his body. 

"Um.....Alec? Are you okay?" He asked. He even pat the Shadowhunter on his back to encourage an answer out of him. 

"Oh, Magnus. I've never felt better! I feel incredible! Is that a new carpet? You redecorated!" Alec's voice went up an octave in excitement. 

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Isabelle hissed. 

"That, my dear, is a question I wish I knew the answer to. Alec, honey. Do you remember getting attacked tonight?"

One of Alec's brows rose up. "Attacked? By what?"

"I don't know. A small dog. Angry old women. A demon-"

"A demon!" Alec yelled. His arms shot up into the air in exaggeration. "Of course! Now I remember! My neck-it got me on the neck. But there was no pain. I felt at peace instead. Why is your hair purple? Did you dye it?"

Jace snorted. "He's delirious. The poison is obviously clouding his judgment."

Magnus raised a finger to shut Jace up, which worked immediately. "Okay. I'm glad you remember that much. But are you okay though? No pain? No.....anything?"

Alec shook his head. "Nope! I feel great! Better than great! What's better than great? Amazing!" Once again he embraced Magnus but this time, completely jumped into Magnus' arms while hitching his legs up around Magnus' waist; this position made him look very much like a koala as he nuzzled into the warlock. 

"Oh," Clary looked away. "That's not something you see everyday."

"Especially not from my brother...." Isabelle liked at the confusing scene in front of her. "Is he going to be okay, Magnus? We can't have Alec jumping into people's arms whenever he feels like it. It's going to turn heads."

Magnus pat Alec on the back. He quite enjoyed the position he was in right now. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine. Let the demon venom run its course. It should wear off in a few hours."

"You're sure he'll be fine? It should wear off in a few hours? Those aren't words that reassure people, Magnus. Will he die from this?"

Magnus shot Jace a glare from over Alec's shoulder. "I said he'll be fine, therefore he will be fine. Must I have to repeat myself every time something doesn't go through your thick skull?" 

Alec whimpered. "Make them go away, Magnus. They're loud and annoying."

Magnus had no arguments with him there. "Out. All of you. You heard the man. I have a koala that needs tender loving care and I can't have you running amuck and taking up all the precious oxygen."

"Because we're so low on air...." Clary whispered to Isabelle, who giggled uncontrollably. 

Jace leaned into Magnus' ear. "Call me when Alec is....Alec. If he dies-"

"He's not going to die, Jace. Now get out before I lose my patience altogether."

When they were finally gone, his faithful little black haired koala made an odd sound and looked out the window. "Where are they going?" 

"Home," Magnus answered. "You're staying with me for the night, Alec. Just for precautions."

"Precautions," Alec giggled at the word. "You smell nice. Plus you're nice and warm. I like you."

Magnus smirked. "Well I like you too, actual koala Alec Lightwood. It's both sad and amusing to see you like this and as much as I'm loving this whole cuddle like a koala thing, I do miss my salty Shadowhunter with the endless amount of sass. Who else am I going to roll my eyes with now?"

Alec kissed Magnus' neck. "Me, of course." He let go of Magnus and stood at his full height. "I thought they'd never leave, to be honest. I'm surprised you managed to kick them out so fast."

"Alec-Alexander!" Magnus sputtered. "You were faking it?! This whole time?!"

Alec beamed. "I didn't feel like going on patrol tonight. So I faked a demon attack just so they could bring me here. I knew they would, so I faked it."

Magnus was undoubtedly impressed with this new and improved Alec. Never in a million years did he ever think Alec, a very by the book kind of guy, would fake being injured just to see his warlock boyfriend. "Well then. I applaud you. You even had me convinced and that requires a lot of skill, to be able to fool me. Well done."

Alec beamed again. "Thank you. I didn't think you'd all fall for it. I'm actually quite impressed myself. Maybe I have career in mundane acting."

"I wouldn't go that far. But nonetheless, I'm very impressed. But now you're here and they're out saving the world and taking all of the glory."

Alec leaned forward and planted the sweetest, most gentle of kisses on Magnus' lips. "That's okay. I've got you. That's all the glory I need."

Before Magnus could return the kiss, Alec jumped into his arms again like a koala. "Really, Alexander? We're doing this again?"

"You said you've always wanted to role play, didn't you?"

"I did but this most certainly wasn't what I had in mind," he rubbed Alec's back and sighed. "But I like this. It's nice. You're heavy, but it's nice."

Alec nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck. "You should fake something too sometime. Just to come and see me."

Magnus laughed and placed his hands under Alec's butt for support. "Me? Fake something? Oh Alec. I'm not faking anything. If I want to see you, I'll come see you. Whenever I please. No faking required."

He leaned in to return the sweetest, most gentle of kisses, all the while holding his precious and most beautiful koala.


End file.
